Doux Souvenirs
by Chounette
Summary: À l'aube de sa mort, Harry se souvient. HarryCedric.


**Titre:** Doux Souvenirs  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Couple:** Harry/Cedric  
**Classification:** PG-13  
**Nombre de mots:** 833  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ est l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling.  
**Notes:** La majorité du dialogue est tiré de la scène du cimetière dans _La Coupe de Feu_. Ceci est une traduction de mon histoire _Sweet Memories_.  
**Avertissements:** Mort. Slash.  
**Betas:** Prongsmate et Cyntika224, qui sont tout simplement merveilleuses. Sans leur contribution et leurs commentaires constructifs, je ne me serais jamais sentie prête à poser ma traduction sur le net.  
**Résumé:** À l'aube de sa mort, Harry se souvient.

* * *

Accroupi derrière la tombe de Tom Jedusor sénior, Harry Potter tremblait violemment, son être en entier ressentant toujours les effets du sortilège Doloris tandis qu'il se pressait contre la pierre froide. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa respiration haletante.

Une vision lui apparut, une image gravée dans sa mémoire... Des yeux gris, pâles, ouverts mais qui ne verraient plus jamais... un visage froid, livide, sans vie... des lèvres roses, desséchées, légèrement entrouvertes dans une expression de surprise qui refusait de disparaître...

- On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher?

La voix de Lord Voldemort, glaciale, était railleuse alors qu'il approchait. Le sang de Harry bouillait. Tout était de _sa faute_...

Des voix emplirent sa tête, des rires joyeux qui lui mirent les larmes aux yeux, brouillant sa vision. C'était des souvenirs d'une époque où il pouvait être insouciant malgré la tâche suivante qui approchait à grands pas, souvenirs d'une époque où ils croyaient avoir l'éternité devant eux...

* * *

_- Alors, Cho, eh? Je n'aurais jamais pensé._

_Harry força un rire, feignant l'amusement; il ne pouvait pas laisser paraître la douleur qui l'envahissait..._

_- Ouais, bien... je suis allé au bal avec elle, pas vrai? dit son compagnon en haussant les épaules._

_La lumière de la lune jouait sur son beau visage. Les deux attrapeurs étaient assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie – rencontre inattendue de deux esprits troublés à la recherche d'un peu de paix et de tranquillité._

_Le sixième année joignit les mains et regarda Harry d'un air sérieux._

_- Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais invitée au bal. (Il changea légèrement de position, s'adossant au mur de pierre grise.) Je suis désolé._

_Harry fronça le nez._

_- Eh bien, meilleure chance la prochaine fois, pas vrai? De toute façon, j'y suis allé avec la plus belle fille de quatrième année, selon Dean et Seamus, alors..._

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incertain de savoir comment la terminer._

_- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de nous observer toute la soirée. (Sa voix était libre de toute accusation, mais son ton était légèrement curieux.)_

_- Et j'avais une envie immense de frapper quelque chose, répliqua Harry en ne blaguant qu'à moitié. Mais..._

Ça va. Vraiment_, finit-il silencieusement._

_- Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle._

_D'accord. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire._

_C'était la vérité, pourtant. Harry se rappelait encore la vague de choc qui l'avait fait s'asseoir dans son lit lorsque, quelques heures après le bal, il essayait de s'endormir et s'était rendu compte que c'était à la place de Cho qu'il aurait véritablement voulu être..._

_Des yeux gris croisèrent des yeux vert émeraude, et les supplièrent de ne pas se détourner._

* * *

- Cela voudrait-il dire que tu en as déjà assez de notre duel? Tu préfères peut-être que j'en finisse dès maintenant avec toi?

La voix glaciale se rapprochait...

* * *

Harry se rappelait la douceur de leurs premiers baisers, la légère maladresse de deux garçons expérimentant quelque chose de complètement nouveau, mais qui était tellement bon... Et il se souvenait de l'excitation de garder un tel secret...

_- Est-ce que tu crois que nous allons le dire à quelqu'un un jour?_

_La tête contre la poitrine du garçon plus âgé, le quatrième année traça lentement les contours du badge épinglé sur son uniforme avec son index, perdu dans la sensation des bras forts et musclés qui l'enveloppaient._

_- Hmm, je ne sais pas. (La réponse était paresseuse, insouciante, et Harry sentit de longs doigts caresser son cou.) Peut-être après la troisième tâche. Mais pas maintenant. Ils penseraient que nous nous entraidons..._

_- Mais c'est ce que nous faisons, pas vrai? (L'amusement était évident dans la réponse.)_

_- Oui, mais pas avec le Tournoi..._

_Le rire monta en Harry, explosant de ses lèvres, et son hilarité gagna bientôt son compagnon._

_- Tu veux vraiment gagner, n'est-ce pas?_

_Le rire s'était éteint soudainement, remplacé par son expression la plus sérieuse._

_- Oui._

* * *

- Allez, sors de là, Harry... Sors de là et joue le jeu...

* * *

Un tourbillon d'émotions s'empara de Harry... douleur... peur... chagrin... vide... désir... _AMOUR_.

_- Tous les deux... On sera ex aequo... On n'a qu'à prendre le trophée ensemble..._

* * *

Et des mots... des mots prononcés seulement quelques minutes – ou était-ce des heures? Harry avait perdu toute notion du temps – plus tôt... des mots qui avaient fait battre son cœur encore plus fort qu'avant, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru capable.

_- Je t'aime._

* * *

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

* * *

Des pas, derrière lui... Voldemort était juste de l'autre côté de la pierre tombale...

La chaleur, la paix d'esprit qui avaient envahi Harry s'estompèrent... La peur avait refait surface, avec toutefois moins d'intensité... La détermination s'était emparée de lui.

Serrant sa baguette dans son poing, Harry se jeta devant la tombe pour faire face à Voldemort. Pour faire face à la mort.

Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir tout donné.

- C'est pour toi, Cédric.


End file.
